


A Walk Down Memory Lane

by DragonQueen2097



Series: The Newest Apprentice [2]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Will's new Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueen2097/pseuds/DragonQueen2097
Summary: As Will’s apprentice continues to learn, he ends up having to remember times of when he was still an apprentice himself.
Series: The Newest Apprentice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828537
Kudos: 14





	1. Tracing Old Tracks

A light snow covered the ground around Redmont Fief. 

“Hey Will, what’s this one?” the young girl asked her mentor, pointing to a spot on the ground next to a bush.

He looked over, and dismounted to get a better look. 

Will and his young apprentice Lena were out to the east, where Will was teaching her more about the different animal tracks.

“Well spotted.” He said, crouching down on one knee to look closer. “I haven’t seen this one for a while now.”

“So, what is it?” She asked, dismounting to stand next to him. 

“It’s a wild boar.” Will stood, brushing the snow and leaves off of his knee. 

“Oh. I didn’t think that Redmont had wild boars.” 

Will raised an eyebrow at her. “I see the problem there, you didn’t think.”

She just turned her head to look at him. 

He rolled his eyes, mildly frustrated that the phrases that Halt had used on him hardly seemed to phase his apprentice. 

She waited a moment, then said, “So, how come this is the first boar print you’ve seen in a while?”

Will turned to Tug, and remounted. “Because the Baron and the other knights hunt them when we can find them.”

“So, we get to find this one, and then they get to do a boar hunt?” She asked, remounting her own horse, Wolf. 

Will nodded, and leaned slightly in the saddle to follow the slight tracks the boar had made, wrapping in and around the bushes. 

“We can let Arald know this evening.” Will told her as they wove through the trees. 

They followed the track for a while, until they came up on a large bush, with more of the tracks coming in and out of it. Will looked around and huffed. “That’s ironic.” 

“What is?” Lena asked, looking around. “is the boar still here?” 

“No, the horses would never be this calm if there were any boars home.”

“Oh. So what’s ironic?” 

Will gestured to the large bush. “This bush is where I had my first boar hunt.”

“Really?” Lena asked. “What was that like?” 

“An adventure.” Will said, then turned Tug towards the castle. “Let’s go tell the bash-and-whackers what we’ve found.”

They turned, and headed back towards the trail and the castle. 

Once they were at the castle, Will and Lena dismounted, and were met by a small group of stable hands. 

“Can we take care of the famous Tug?” Three of the boys all asked Will, and the fourth shyly came up to Lena and asked her if he could take her horse. 

Will looked at them, and at Tug. Then, after looking over at Lena, he raised an eyebrow at the boys. 

“The famous Tug huh.”

Tug bumped Will’s shoulder with his head. ‘Let them, they’re good boys’ 

“Ok, but only an apple or two each, you hear me?” Will told the boys. “Go along Tug.”

‘Good luck’ Wolf seemed to say to Lena as he followed the other ranger horse and the group of over excited boys. 

She grinned, and followed Will up the stairs into the castle. 

“Will,” Lena said, “does it ever seem like Tug talks to you?” 

Will stopped, and looked over at her. “No, why do you ask?” 

“Just wondering.” Lena smiled to herself as Will turned and continued up the hallway. She was now sure of it. Just as she felt Wolf talked to her, she knew Will felt the same about Tug. He was never going to admit it. (I wonder if ALL rangers’ horses talk to them. I hope so.)

They soon got up to Halt’s rooms where they were having dinner with the retired ranger and his wife. Will pulled open the door, and waved Lena into the room. She entered, and waved hello to the two at the table. They waved, and she came into the room, with Will following her. 

“Evening Halt, Pauline.” Will said as he entered. 

“Good evening Will, Lena.” Pauline said, smiling at the man she considered to be her son. Halt just nodded. 

“Are we planning on eating now?” Will asked, “Or are we planning our usual chat before hand?” 

Pauline looked at Halt. “Either works. Dinner is there by the fire, staying warm. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no big matter. I found a few things to inform Arald about.” Will said, pulling out a chair and plopping into it. 

“Excuse you,” Lena said, pulling up the chair next to his. “I found it thank you.”

Will nodded in acknowledgement. “OK, she found it.”

“Found what?” Halt asked, sitting up in his chair. 

“A boar’s print.” Will said, leaning back in his. “Same place it was the first time I saw one.”

Halt raised an eyebrow. “That’s ironic.” He looked over at Pauline, who smiled. 

“Yes, I would have to agree on that count.” She said, “We can eat and then inform him, if you would like?”

Will nodded. “Works for me. I know I’m not in a hurry to go after them.”

“Just don’t try using your throwing knife this time.” Halt told him, and Will flushed, embarrassed. 

“What?” Lena asked. “Your throwing knife? I haven’t be told this story?” 

Will just shook his head. 

Lena looked over at Halt to see if he would elaborate, but he just smiled at the girl, and nodded slightly.

The girl looked disappointed, but shrugged it off as Pauline brought the pot of soup over to the table, and a loaf of fresh bread to go with it. 

They ate, and made small talk, covering the little things that had happened the last few days. 

“Are you planning on coming to the gathering this year?” Will asked Halt as he sopped up the remainder of the soup in his bowl. 

“Maybe.” Halt said. “It might just be for the closing remarks this year.” 

“What’s the gathering?” Lena asked, and caused Halt to set down his bowl to stare daggers at Will. 

Will held up a finger to let her know to wait a second while he finished his mouthful, and then raised an eyebrow at Halt. 

Halt shook his head, his eyes looking up to the ceiling “It starts in less than a week, and you haven’t told her about it?” 

Will swallowed, and said, “I was going too, give me a minute.”

Halt grumbled to himself, and turned to Pauline as if to say, see all of the problems I have with the boy.

Will grinned, and turned to Lena, and said “The gathering is an annual event where all of the rangers get together and discuss and plan for future years. Its where we get our assignments, and if there is a large announcement, then we are told there. Its also where apprentices are tested to see if they are able to continue their learning.”

Lena nodded. “And, so, wait. If I am going to be tested, then shouldn’t you have told me earlier?”

Will shrugged. “You’ll do fine. Your skills are already better than mine were. Just ask Halt.”

She stared at him, speechless. 

Halt nodded. “He’s right. In fact, I think you have a few skills that are already better than his are now.”

Lena looked at Halt. “Like what?” 

The older ranger smiled at her. “You don’t ask stupid questions nearly as often as Will does. And, even then, you usually only ask one question at a time, unlike him. That’s something I was never able to drill into his head.”

“Since when? How often does that actually matter?” Will protested, causing Halt to raise an eyebrow, and Pauline to hide a smile behind her hand. 

Lena grinned. “I see your point. Well, if you both think I’ll do fine, then I guess we’ll just have to see.” She shrugged, and bumped Will with her elbow. “If you can keep up old man.”

Will glared at her. He stood, and pushed his chair in with the the dignity of the injured. “If you all don’t mind, I will be going to see the Baron now. At least his jokes are funnier than yours.”

He turned and walked out of the room. 

“Don’t let the Baron hear you say that.” Halt said and grinned as the door closed silently behind Will. 

“Be nice.” Pauling said to her husband and tapped his arm with the back of her hand. At his hurt look she smiled, and kissed his cheek. She stood, and started gathering the dishes off of the table. 

Lena stood and helped her, making a neat stack on the table next to the door for the servants to come pick up later. 

“Do you have any plans this evening?” Pauline asked her. 

The girl thought for a moment. “No, I think Will planned to eat dinner and head back to the cabin once he had told the baron about the boar.” 

Pauline nodded. “Sounds about normal. Do you want to hang around while he does that, or head back now?” 

Before Lena could answer, Halt looked over to her, “If you’d like, I can tell you how Will tried to use his throwing knife on a full sized wild boar.”

She nodded, and then as Halt moved to one of the comfortable chairs by the fire, she sat on the ground, and waited expectantly. 

“It all started on a day like today when I was showing Will what some of the local tracks looked like…

***

Will rolled his eyes to himself as he walked down the hallway. (Old man, not likely.) He shook his head, amused and annoyed at his former mentor and current apprentice. 

He nodded to the two guards at the entrance to the main tower, where Arald had his office and other rooms. He entered and went up the spiral staircase, stopping at the appropriate door. He knocked, and when he heard ‘enter’ he opened it and walked in. 

The baron was sitting at his desk, with scattered reports covering most of the visible surface. He looked up as Will came into the room. 

“Ah, Will, good to see you!” Arald tossed the two reports that had been in his hand to join the pile on the desk. “What brings you up here this fine evening?”

Smiling, Will inclined his head. “Well, today I was out in the woods, and my apprentice managed to catch a set of tracks.”

“Sounds like she is doing well.” Arald commented. 

“She is.” 

“And what was so significant about these tracks that you decided to come tell me?” Arald asked, leaning back in his chair. “Unless you decided to drop by for a chat?”

“As much as I would love to chat,” Will said, a half grin on his face. “it was a boar track.”

“Exciting. Where at?” the baron asked, a gleam in his eye. 

“Guess.” Will told him, his grin becoming full. 

Arald paused for a second. “Your joking?” 

Will shook his head. “I’m a ranger we don’t joke.”

Arald laughed, “Most don’t, but I know you.”

Will shrugged in agreement. “So, will we have a boar hunt tomorrow?” 

“Absolutely my boy. I’ll round up Rodney and his knights in the morning, and we shall have a boar hunt.” 

“I’ll be ready. “ Will said, turning to leave. 

“Will,” The baron called, and Will stopped and turned back, “use your bow this time, not the knife.”

“Yes my lord,” Will said. And left the room before the baron could see his eyes rolling.


	2. The Boar Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Lena go with the the Redmont Knights on a boar hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this is taking a while. School started, and so I don't have a whole lot of free time. Also, I am waiting to read the Lost Prince, just so I can stick to cannon. Thanks for reading and have a great weekend!

As the sun rose into the sky, Lena and Will rode side by side down the path towards the castle. 

The young girl looked to Will and asked, “How long to boar hunts usually last?”

He looked over to her, “It depends. Usually, it takes longer for the knights to all assemble than it does for the actual hunt. But that’s normal.”

She grinned as he rolled his eyes towards the knights who were milling together in the courtyard ahead of them, most still yawning. 

“To be fair,” Will said, “Most aren’t used to getting up at sunrise like us.”

“Why not?” Lena asked. 

“If it’s a time of peace, then there is no need, in theory, to get up early unless they have a watch or something.”

“So, they don’t have to get up because they don’t have anything to do? Or is it something different?” She asked inquisitively. 

“Well, they do have things to do, they are just different from ours. They have their job, we have ours. And when needed, we can work together for the greater good.”

“Like you and Horace?”

Will turned to look at her. “Uh, yea. How’d you know that?” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

Lena rolled her eyes. “I grew up in the ward, what did you expect? You can’t grow up there without hearing about all the stories about the ‘famous’ wards that were there before.”

“Huh.” Will shrugged, not sure what to say. 

She grinned, and stuck her tongue out at him. 

They stopped at the head of the courtyard, close to where the handlers were getting the Baron’s Horse prepared for him. Lena noticed that Wolf, and Tug, were almost looking amused at the battle horse, who was having a hard time standing still. She patted Wolf on the neck, and acknowledged him. The shaggy horse bounced his head, seeming to tell her – See, ranger horses are so much more mature than these great big clods.- 

Lena laughed quietly to herself. Will raised an eyebrow in her direction again, but she just shook her head. 

Then, the door to the inner keep opened, and the Baron himself came out. He called hellos to the gathered group, and wandered through them towards his horse. 

Will looked at Lena, “ Someone’s in a good mood this morning.”

“Any reason not to be?” She responded. 

“Not really.” Will said, thinking about it. “It’s been a while since we had a good boar hunt. 

“When was the last one?” 

“Several years ago.” 

She nodded. “So, it doesn’t happen to often?”

“No, Like I mentioned yesterday, once a boar is killed off, it usually takes a few years before another will return to the area. Unless a farmer loses one and a hog goes feral. But around here there is care that that doesn’t happen, at least not often.”

Lena shifted, crossing one leg across her pommel. “Well, if that’s the case, I can see why they are all excited.” 

“Good Morning Will, Marlena!” Baron Arald called as he approached the two cloaked figures. 

“Good morning” they both responded. 

He mounted, and looked at Will. “Well, how about you head us out, and we will hunt us a boar for dinner. But let’s not make this like last time you came with us, alright?” 

Will shook his head and half smiled. “And do tell, how was that my fault?” 

The baron shrugged, patted Will on the shoulder, and said. “Don’t know. But that has been the only one that has gone wrong that I have seen.”

Lena grinned, understanding the saying since Halt had told her the story the night before. “That’s usually a decent indication that you’re the reason behind something.” 

Arald laughed, and Will glared at them both. “If you go by that reasoning, then Horace is just as much to blame for that as I am.” He nodded, then turned Tug and headed out the courtyard, sitting stiffly in his saddle. Ignoring the two behind him. 

Smiling, Baron Arald looked over at Will. “Except Horace has led a good number of boar hunts, and nothing ever happened quite like the first one I saw you both along." He looked over at Lena. "Have you heard about it?

“Yes, Halt told me the story last night.”

“Well, lets hope today is less dangerous. But just as rewarding.” Arald smiled at the girl and then waved his hand to let her move forward to join Will at the front of the group. 

***  
Once they got to the thicket, Will gestured for Lena to stick close to the Baron, and the experienced knights. He moved so that he was close to the others, at the far end. 

As Lena saw him draw an arrow out and set it to the bowstring, she did the same, and licked her lips in anticipation. 

Then, the boar was chased out of the thicket. He charged, and was caught on the lance of a knight a third of the circle around from where she was. The young apprentice shivered to see the size of the animal. 

As the knights gathered to congratulate the one who had killed the boar, Lena smiled to herself to see Will twitching his fingers around his bow, and remembered the story that Halt had told her just the night before. 

Lena raised an eyebrow as he came closer. “Waiting for another one?” 

He looked over at her. “No. Why?” 

“You’re nervous.” She said. 

“No I’m not.”

Lena just grinned, and smirked as she saw Will's fingers twitch again. 

Baron Arald noticed them, off to the side, and came over to them. 

Will looked over as the Baron pulled up his horse next to Tug. 

“Yes, my lord?” He asked, waiting for a mention about that first boar hunt.

“I’m just wondering what you have planned for the next few weeks?” The Baron asked Will.

“Any particular reason why?” Will responded, cautiously. 

“Well, I’ve got something, but it’s not urgent. I just have a few reports that you may want to look into.”

Will rubbed his beard with his hand. “Well, I could look today, but tomorrow we are supposed to leave for the Ranger Gathering.”

“Oh, well. No problem. I can hold them until you get back. They aren’t urgent. I was just thinking that you might find connections that I can find.” Arald said, shrugging. 

“If that’s so. I’d be glad to give look. But if it’s not a rush, then I can stop by when we get back and go over them with you.”

The baron nodded. “That works for me.” 

Will nodded back, and he and Lena followed the crowd of knights as they collected their horses, and then the group turned to head back to the castle. 

Once they arrived back at the castle, Will and Lena headed back to the little cabin. 

“Hey Will, can I ask a question?” 

“You just did.” He responded, tossing the answer back over his shoulder. 

She glared at him for a moment. “Fine. Is there anything extra that I should pack for the gathering?”

Will raised an eyebrow at her, slightly annoyed that she hadn’t been thrown off as much as he, and others, had been when that response had been used. He sighed to himself. “Just your travel kit. I think the only thing extra that I plan to take is extra coffee. Though I may have to keep that hidden.” 

“Surely rangers wouldn’t go that far to get coffee? Right, they wouldn’t steal from each other?” Lena asked, as the put the two horses in the stable. 

“Well, maybe not. However, never underestimate the things a ranger will do to get a fresh cup of coffee.” Will responded. 

Lena grinned. “Good to know.”


	3. Shadow in the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halt and Will recreate a similar prank to see if they can catch Gilan of guard.

Mist gently covered the grass as Lena and her mentor left their little cabin. The light if the sun was filling the eastern sky, and turning the puffy clouds ahead bright pink. 

Will looked over as his apprentice let out a huge yawn. “Ready for bed already?”

She looked over at him and glared. “No.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you sure? That was a mighty big yawn.”

“A side affect of getting up before the sun.” She responded, crossing her arms in front of her. 

Will shook his head and turned so she couldn’t see the grin covering his face. (I wonder how often Halt did that to me?) He wondered to himself. Then, Tug turned his head and whinnied. The ranger turned to look behind him, and as Lena looked to see who was behind them, she could see a cloaked figure trotting up the road. 

“I guess Halt decided to join us for the trip.” She said, waving to the older ranger, who raised a hand in return. 

“I wonder why?” Will wondered. “ He said he was only coming for the last few days.”

Lena shrugged, not having an answer. 

Halt and Abelard came up to them, and the other two ranger horses turned back to the direction they were going, and all three continued at an easy walk. 

“What made you change your mind?” Will asked his former mentor as they passed under the trees.

“Nothing did,” Halt told him. “I always planned to come.”

“That’s not what you’ve said the last several days.” 

“I don’t recall that. Maybe you misheard.” 

Will turned to glare at Halt. “No, you distinctly said you were planning on joining us for the end of the gathering. Not the beginning.”

Halt turned in the saddle to look at Will. “I said I would be coming to the gathering for the end ceremonies. Am I not doing that by joining you now?”

Will huffed a breath of frustration, and with a touch of his heels to Tug, he moved ahead to be away from the other two. 

Smirking, Halt turned as Lena started to laugh. She had been holding it for a moment while the older rangers had bickered, but now at Will’s injured dignity, she couldn’t help herself. 

“Yes?” Halt asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

She shook her head smiling. “Nothing. Glad you’re here.”

The grey bearded ranger lowered his head in a gentle bow. 

After a few minutes, Tug, Abelard, and Wolf all adjusted their paces so that the three rangers were riding together again. 

Lena giggled as Will stifled a yawn. He rolled his eyes and ignored her. 

Halt raised an eyebrow at them. 

After neither of them answered, he shook his head. “Do I want to know?” He asked, looking at the other two. 

Will shook his head slightly. “Nope.”

Lena grinned. “Oh sure. Well, Halt. Will was complaining about how early we had to get up. Something about how horrid it is to have to get up out of bed before the sun does.”

Halt’s eyebrow went back up. “Oh really?”

Will turned from one side to the other, looking from Halt to his apprentice. “No, that is not it. Since when have I complained about getting up? I don’t recall ever having ever said anything about it.”

Halt looked at Will, and then saw Lena behind him, trying to hide her grin. He shook his head. “Oh, no. You’ve never once complained about having to get up early?” 

Will shook his head. “Not that I recall.”

“And what about that one time before you left with Gilan for Celtica? Or the other thousand times while you were an apprentice?” Halt said, causing Will to shift uncomfortably. “Need I continue?” 

Will shook his head. “I was an apprentice at the time. Those don’t count.”

Halt regarded him. “ So, why don’t I believe you.” 

The younger ranger thought for a second, then shrugged, unsure of what to say. 

Lena leaned forward to look over at Halt. “Did he really complain that often?” 

Halt nodded at her, and gave her a small smile, one that Will missed. 

“Besides.” Will said. “It wasn’t me this morning complaining, it was her.” 

The older ranger looked over at him. Then, after seeing Lena shrug and smile, he shook his head. “Will, last I checked, you are the one yawning, not her.” 

Will protested, “She did it before you got here, and said it was horrid to get up before the sun even rose.” 

Halt raised an eyebrow. “Even so, she’s an apprentice. It doesn’t count.”

Will threw his hands in the air, “I give up.”

Halt shared a conspiratorial wink with Lena, who was laughing silently to herself. 

***

The three rangers; one retired, one active, and one apprentice, road down the road nearing the gathering grounds. 

Will grinned, and looked over at his two companions as Tug informed him that they were being followed. “I think they caught up.”

Halt looked over at him, then at Lena, who had also started grinning. “You think your ready?” 

She bit her lip. “I believe so.”

The bearded ranger nodded at her, then gestured towards a tree just ahead. “Think that will work?” 

“I’m apprentice, I’m not ready to think.” She responded, then kicked her feet out of the stirrups, then she caught hold of the low hanging branch. Wolf, trained like every other ranger horse, stepped with enough force to keep trackers unaware of changes. 

Halt shook his head and Will rolled his eyes at her response, and then continued down the road just a little way. Will gestured for Wolf to continue, and the little shaggy pony continued, disappearing around the next bend. 

The two rangers slowed, their horses at a ambling walk. The sounds of their follower grew closer. Will tilted his head. 

“They must be coming together.” He commented. “Gilan and Maddie, I mean.”

Halt turned a long look at him. “I would have thought you were meaning Erik and Svengal.”

Will shrugged. “If you could convince them to ride horses this far.”

“True.” Halt conceded. “However, I do agree that it is Gilan and Maddie.”

The two waited, silent. Until from behind, they heard a call. “Well, look what we have here!”

They turned to see two cloaked figures approach around the last bend. 

Halt and Will turned to face them, and the four horses created a square in the middle of the road. 

“Didn’t think you were coming?” Gilan said, raising an eyebrow at Halt. 

“Is that so?” the older ranger asked, mirroring Gilan’s expression. 

Maddie interjected before they could get into a silent eyebrow debate. “I for one, am glad you’re here.” 

Will laughed, and said, “while, it’s good that you caught up. We weren’t sure if you two were ahead of us, or behind.” 

Up in the large tree, Lena watched as Halt and Will slowed their horses. Finding a spot where she was stable, she drew an arrow out of her quiver and turned to watch the road behind them. 

As Gilan called out, she grinned. Everything was happening just as Will had explained the night before. He had told her of the day when he was headed to his own first gathering, and how Gilan had come up behind them. “Shoot close, but not enough to put an arrow in him.” Will had said, echoing Halt’s words to him many years before. Will had informed her that this area was the place where they usually met up with one another, since it was just past where the roads gathered from Redmont, Araluen, and a fair number of other fiefs. 

Lena had nodded, and now, as she sat in the tree, she felt her hands go cold at the thought of missing. Not only was Gilan one of Will’s closest friends, but he was also the commandant of the ranger corps. And Maddie, was Will’s prior apprentice, and the crown princess. 

(No, I had better not hit one of them), she thought. (Or my career as a ranger is over.) Lena took a breath. She wouldn’t miss. She just had to wait for the perfect moment. Halt had encouraged her to wait until the moment after he and Will had called Gilan's attention to the fact that he had missed something, but not long enough for him to realize what it was. 

Down on the road, Gilan shook his head at Will. “It’s a wonder that you two can accomplish anything, with as slow as you were going.” 

“Only for you to catch up.” Will responded, as Maddie rolled her eyes. 

Halt looked at the younger three rangers, then shook his head. “It also helps to slow down and look at all the details.” 

Gilan looked at him “What do you mean?” 

“It means, that maybe you have missed something.”

The tall ranger looked at Maddie. “Do you have any idea what we’ve missed?” 

She shook her head. “I can’t think of anything.” 

Will looked over at Halt, then grinned. “I though you taught Gilan better then that.” 

“And I could say the same about Maddie.” Halt threw back, catching Will off guard.

Gilan rubbed his chin. “Well, I would think that if there had been a problem we had missed, you two would have found it first.”

“I wouldn’t say it was a problem, per say.” Halt said. 

“I would.” muttered Will. 

“Well, if that’s the case, then what’s the deal?” Maddie said. “Let’s continue. I want dinner.” 

“If you two are so sure you haven’t missed anything.” Halt said, turning to move down the road. 

Will turned as well, but more to hide his grin. 

Maddie shrugged, and moved to follow. 

Gilan hesitated, not totally sure if Halt and Will were pulling his leg or not. He was getting a sense of deja vu, and wasn't entirely sure of what he should do. In that moment, an arrow zipped past, thudding into a tree just a few feet past Gilan. He turned the direction the arrow had come, and after a few moments, caught sight of a small, cloaked figure, hidden in the shadows of one of the large trees. He shook his head, and the figured waved, then disappeared around the back of the tree. 

He turned back to see Will grinning at him, and Halt shaking his head, both of them thoroughly amused. 

Even Maddie, who had pulled her sling loose, and had a shot loaded, sat back in her saddle and chuckled. 

Gilan rolled his eyes. “Yes, very amusing.”

Will looked over at Halt. “I didn’t think he would fall for it.”

“I knew he would.” Halt responded, and ignored Gilan’s glare. 

Will turned quickly as he became aware of a presence at his elbow. 

Maddie laughed, and then sat in shock as she saw the young apprentice. “She’s a girl!” 

“So are you” Will said. He turned to Lena. “Well done.” 

She grinned, the turned and whistled. Wolf came trotting back down the path towards his ranger. 

Maddie came up beside the younger girl. “Nice to meet you. I’m Maddie. That was some nice climbing. I don't think I could have gone that far up that tree.”

The younger girl shook her hand. “I’m Lena. Nice to finally meet you, it's good to see that Will wasn't boasting about your reaction times.” 

The two girls grinned at each other, both seeing a familiar spirit to their own.

“Now,” Halt said, “If you four are done goofing around, I would prefer getting to camp and getting set up before dark sets in.”

The five members of the ranger corps then turned, the three men leading, bantering together with the ease of long friendship, and the two girls followed, both amused by the antics of the more experienced rangers.


	4. The Ranger Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has the experience of her first ranger gathering.

Lena looked around in amazement. Everywhere she looked, Rangers were setting up camp and chatting in small groups. She started as Maddie bumped her elbow. 

“Come on, we can claim a good spot, while these guys here go gossip with the other nags.” Maddie said, grinning at the three men in front of them. She pulled Lena's arm, and they moved past, and laughed as the three continued to banter. 

The two girls headed over, and waved as some of the rangers called welcomes to them. They came to a spot shaded by a few trees, and set up camp, setting coffee to start, knowing the others would like some as soon as they were free.

“Do they really spend that much time gossiping?” Lena asked her companion, as they sat comfortable by the small fire. 

Maddie grinned. “Not really. Most of what they cover is actually business. Since Gilan is the commandant, and Will is one of the senior rangers, they confer with the others to run things. And Halt is, well, Halt. He is one of the oldest and most successful rangers. Plus, he trained Gilan and Will.”

Lena nodded. “Makes sense. They do have a tight bond. Although from what I've seen, there is always a fair amount of gossiping, or teasing.”

“Naturally. Although you seem to hold your own.” Maddie said, shifting so she was laying on her stomach, her arms and head resting on a pack. “But enough about them, tell me about you. Will didn’t mention that he had picked up another apprentice.”

The younger girl blushed, her red face clashing with her red hair. “Me, there’s nothing to tell.” Then, when she looked over and saw Maddie raising an eyebrow at her, she sighed. “Okay. Maybe there is. 

“Will found me when I was hiding in a tree at Redmont. I had run outside because the other wards had been calling names and whatnot, being their usual mean selves. It was choosing day, you know what that is right?”

Maddie nodded, since Will had explained it to her some years prior. “Where you choose your life career?” 

“That’s the one. I didn’t know what I was going to do, but after Will found me, he suggested that I become a ranger. And so far, I don’t regret it.” 

“That’s good.” the other girl told her with a grin. “We need more girls. Most the others are either more tom-boyish than me, or have dropped out after a few months.” 

“Well, I plan to stay.” Lena told her. “It’s good to belong somewhere.”

“We’re glad to have you. So, since you were a ward, do you know anything about your family? If you don’t mind.”

Lena shifted so she was off of a hard spot on the ground. “I don’t mind. I don’t really know a whole lot. My mother, Sabrina, was pregnant when she came to the castle. She had me shortly after arriving, and then passed away. All that I have from her is my name, and this ring.”

The young girl pulled off her gauntlet and held up her hand so Maddie could see the silver ring made of interlocking swirls on her finger. 

“That’s pretty,” she said. “ and a sad tale.”

Lena shrugged. “It’s ok. I have lived with it, and now, I think I have found my place. Working with Will has been amazing, and I have learned so much. Besides, being ranger allows me to actually do something with life, instead of being an average, forgotten person.”

Maddie sighed. “I wish it were that way for me.” Then, when the other girl tilted her head, not understanding, she explained, “I’m the princess. My parents are famous, and I was important but only because of my birth. I was never ‘normal’ like some people.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Lena grimaced. 

“Don’t be. I get to be a normal person when I am a ranger.” Maddie said, waving a hand. “And I get to contribute as well. Sure, it’s a mix of lifestyles, but I get to be myself here. So hopefully, we can be friends, and be the best ranger girls there are.”

Lena smiled, then looked up and waved as three cloaked figures started to come their way. "Looks like the boys are done gossiping." 

***

Dinner passed easy, with solid banter passed between the five. Lena felt like she finally had a family. She had been a little worried about meeting Maddie, since she was just a little orphan girl and Maddie, or Madalyn was the Princess Royal. But now, she realized that the barrier between them was insubstantial. Here, they were just two rangers. 

***

The next morning, Lena joined Will, and the other master-apprentice pairs of rangers who were also in the first year. She was the only girl, although she was actually the tallest of the five apprentices. 

Gilan joined them, and most the others jumped when they saw that he was there. Apparently, they hadn’t seen him come up. She grinned, ducking her head so the others wouldn’t see. 

“Good morning everyone.” Gilan said, pulling back his hood so they could all see his face. 

“Good morning” they others chorused. 

“So, the outline for what we have, today you will be tested by either Ranger Norris or Ranger Farim.” He pointed to two other rangers who stood off to the side. Then tomorrow, you will be tested by the other. Hopefully, you will have picked up something from your mentor. If not, then well you’ll have to start over.” 

The mentors laughed, then after a moment of hesitation, the apprentices joined in. 

Gilan waited a moment. “Then, on the third day, we will have a big challenge to put your skills to the test. Something new that hasn’t been done before.” He grinned as the other full rangers perked up, and asked what it was. 

“It’s a secret for now. You’ll find out when the young one do.” Gilan continued. I’ll see you all then.” 

He turned, and nodded to the two testers. They called the apprentices forward. 

Will, looked at Lena, who grinned at him, before he turned and jogged a little to catch up to Gilan. 

***

Lena turned to see Ranger Norris call her and Micah, one of the other apprentices. 

"You two are with me today." He said. "I'm going to find out if you have been taught what you are supposed to know."

He tested them with the bow, and then with their knives. Each test, Lena felt that he was measuring her strongly. Then, later the next day, she had finally figured that she had two big reasons for why she was probably being tested more than Micah, and the other three apprentices. The first, she was a girl, and unfortunately most the girls that has come through had not done so well. The second, and more important, her mentor was the famous Will Treaty, who had be taught by the equally(or more) famous Ranger Halt. She was most likely even being compared to Maddie, who had gained the same training, and had been instrumental in several important cases. 

Once Lena had figured this, she put all of her effort into the testing, proving that she had learned from the best. However, she made a point to share that with Micah and the other three as they needed, and she was able to make friends with the four boys. The two testing rangers saw this, and passed it to Gilan, who nodded, and informed them that they should keep an eye on the young apprentices. "Who know what they could do in the future." 

***

“Gil, wait up.” Will called, catching up to his friend. "How come I haven’t heard of this new challenge. You could have mentioned it.” 

“Yes, I could have.” The tall ranger smirked. “ However, since you have one of the first year trainees, I though it better is you didn’t know. Otherwise I would have to tell the other four mentors. And that’s not fair.” 

“But.” Will protested. “Surely you could have made an exception, aren’t we friends?” 

Gilan just looked at him. “I think so. But I’m still not going to. Otherwise it wouldn’t be fair.” 

“What’s not fair?” Halt asked, ask he came up and joined the other two.

“I’m not telling Will about the new challenge for the first year apprentices.” Gilan said, and managed to maintain a straight face as Will threw up his hands in frustration. “It wouldn’t be fair to the other mentors if I told him and not them since I am waiting until I announce it to them the day of.”

Halt nodded. “I agree.” 

The two of them waited, and watched as Will attempted to find a reason for them to tell him, and then as he realized that he was up against two who were as stubborn as he was, turned and walked away. Maybe he could get one of the other rangers to spill what challenge was going to occur.


	5. Gathering Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ranger gathering gets a new challenge.

Three days later, the group of mentors, apprentices, and the testing rangers were gathered together near the main fire. 

Gilan looked over the group, and grinned. Some of the mentors (Will) looked as excited as the apprentices. He stood, waiting for a peak moment, right when everyone was waiting and anxious, but before they started to get bored. 

He stepped forward. “Good morning. Looks like you all survived the first couple of days. Now, we get to the fun stuff. So, I am sure you are all waiting to see what we have worked out for a challenge to see if you all have learned your skills to be an effective ranger. In this bag, there are ten tiles, five red, five blue.”

He held up a canvas bag and shook it, so the tiles clinked together. “You ten, both apprentices and mentors are going to draw one. This will form two teams. Once you have one, form up, and we will tell you what you will be doing for the challenge.”

Holding out the bag, the group moved forward to draw their tiles. 

Lena looked down and the clay piece in her hand, a small square of blue. She watched as the others drew, and saw a Will drew a red piece. He wagged his eyebrows at her, and moved off to the side where the others with red tiles were gathering. 

The young girl stood with two of the other apprentices, and two of the mentors. She smiled, and laughed as Ranger Aaron made a face at his apprentice who was joining the red team. The group stood in a circle, and chatted, and then made a gap for Gilan as he came over to them. 

“You all ready?” He asked, rubbing his hands together. When they nodded, he continued. “We are doing a capture game. The red team over there, is going to be after you. You can hide or you can try and capture the other team. The boundary for the game is one half mile from the main camp fire, so anywhere within that, you’re allowed. However, once the other team finds someone, they are going to bring them back to Ranger Norris. In return, you can attempt to bring them to Ranger Farim over at the other end of the camp. The challenge will end when one team is all captured. Any questions?” 

One of the older rangers raised his hand.

“Yes Derrin?” Gilan asked, gesturing for him to speak.

“How long are you expecting this to go?”

“Hopefully, it will be done before dark.” he answered. “Because we don’t want this to go too long, at noon, we will send out all of the other rangers to join the hunt, as a third team. They will be able to bring back anyone they find and catch. If it manages to last until dark, I’ll end it once the moon drops below the horizon. In any case you will know the challenge is over when I ring the dinner bell ten times.”

The group nodded. Gilan looked them over, then continued. “You can head out now. You get a little bit of a head start while I explain the rules to the other team. I’ll ring the bell once to let you know that I have finished with that group and sent them out. Good luck.”

He turned, and headed away. 

Derrin looked at his companions. “Follow me.” 

They took off running, heading for the trees. 

Once they were out of sight, he looked at the four others. “Ok, I have a slight game plan.” He nodded at the other ranger. Aaron, your bigger, and are better at hand to hand. How about you take the task of taking out the others. Connor, you help him.” He patted the apprentice on the shoulder. 

Darrin then looked at Lena and Micah, the other two apprentices. “Then, that leaves us three to hide. Think you can do it?” 

They nodded, then Aaron cleared his throat. “I only see one problem. Ranger Treaty is on the other team. He is going to be hard to get.” 

Lena grinned, and told him. “True, but if you two leave him for last, it will tip the odd in our direction. I have a feeling he is going to be mainly looking for me, so as long as I can stay hidden long enough for you to get the other four red players, that will give us the advantage.” 

The four others nodded. Connor then raised his hand. “What about the others? Once noon hits, we'll be outnumbered 10 to 1.” 

It was silent for a moment, then Aaron spoke. “We have to win before then, otherwise it will be down to who can hide the best.” 

They then turned as they heard the loud clang as the bell was hit. 

Aaron flashed a grin. “Good luck.”

The group turned, and if someone had been watching, would have seen five shapes disappear into the shadows. 

Lena looked around, and considered her options. She saw a large tree and ghosted over to it. She had her hand on the trunk, when she realized that if Will were the one looking for her, the first place he would look was in the trees. She slipped past it, and then followed the shadows along the slight path that wound through the trees. Then, she grinned. (That would work. I doubt anyone would look there.) As fast as she dared, the young apprentice slipped past the trees, and then into the one spot she though of as perfect. She got comfortable, and then set out to wait for the end of the challenge. 

Noon came, and went. Lena dozed, comfortable, and just light enough that any sounds close by would wake her.

(That’s all I need to do is be caught napping.) She thought. (No one would let me live that down.) She stretched silently, and slipped her cloak back to free her arms. She shifted again, and then slowly and carefully lowered back to her comfortable spot. The whole time she readjusted, she had to do so silently. It was a few hours past noon, and within sight of her hiding spot, a pair of rangers had settled down to wait for the end of the game. And, since her luck was not always good, the pair nearby were none other than Halt and Gilan. 

The sun was dropping fast in the western horizon when Gilan stood, and stretched. “Well, let us go see how the teams are doing.” 

Halt stood with him. They headed off, and Lena breathed a longer breath. It felt like she had been holding it the entire day. She was able to fully relax, and took to turning her ring around her finger to pass the time, and to ease her nerves. 

Lena woke when she heard the dinner bell sound. She counted off the bells, her eyebrow raising as she got to seven, then eight, nine, and ten. Then she pursed her lips as she heard an eleventh bell sound. (Did someone miscount?) She slowly moved into a sitting position. She debated for a few moments, and then made a decision. She eased back into the slight divot made from her hiding all day, and then laid down again. She listened, waiting to hear sounds from the others. If the game truly was over, then she should start hearing rangers gathering by the main tent. 

Since no such sounds were coming, Lena rolled her eyes. (Typical.) She thought. (Trying to trick us.) 

She looked down at the bracelet she had started weaving, and laughed silently to see that it was longer than she had intended. Shrugging, she continued to weave, figuring that it would make necklace instead. Luckily, she had taught herself to weave small things like this, and it was something easily stopped if someone came close, although Lena had not had anyone approach her hidden location since Halt and Gilan had passed by. 

Soon, she had to set her bracelet/necklace down, as the sunlight faded, and the moon dropped low. As the moonlight faded, Lena heard the bell ring out, louder, and with the accurate ten chimes. She grinned, and slipped silently out of her hiding location. Ghosting through the shadows, she joined the crowd of rangers at the main fire. 

She slipped between two rangers to stand next to Will and Halt, who were conversing with Gilan. 

“Well, unless she got carried off by a bear, I have no idea where she is.” Will said, slightly annoyed.

Halt patted him on the shoulder. “Deal with it. None of the others found her either.”

“She got lucky.” Gilan said. “Unless she went outside of the marked area.” 

Will shook his head. “She wouldn’t cheat. She’s just good at not being noticed.” 

“I would agree with that,” Halt said, winking at Lena, who so far was still unnoticed by the other two. 

Gilan rubbed his hand through his hair. “Well if she’s not back soon, we will have to all go out looking, and calling for her. She could have gotten hurt, like Connor did.”

“Connor only got hurt because he tried to tackle Berrigan by jumping out of that tree.” Halt scoffed. “Berrigan might only have one leg, but he still is fast.” 

Will shrugged. “I don’t think she got hurt. Like I said, she’s just good at not being noticed.”

“Thank you Will” Lena said, taking her que to enter the conversation. “Its good to hear you think so.” 

Halt grinned as Will and Gilan both jumped. 

Will scowled. “You are as bad as Crowley was.” He pointed a finger at Lena and shook it. 

“Good to know” She grinned. She had learned of Crowley and his habit of coming up on people after Will had jumped a few times after she did it. 

“There you are” Maddie said to her, as the princess joined their little circle. “Where were you hiding?” 

Lena smiled and tossed her long hair back over her shoulder. “Nowhere in particular.” 

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm impressed." 

Gilan sighed. “I’m going to make announcements. Then I am going to bed.” He turned and headed up to the small platform at the front. 

“Well, everyone. Our last ranger has finally been found. Lena, apprenticed to Ranger Treaty, managed to avoid being found until the end of the day, despite the rest of her team being found before noon.”

Will just bumped her arm with his elbow and grinned, and Lena rolled her eyes.

“Today was a success,” Gilan continued. “If I spoke to you about a skill you should work on, then take advantage to seek out other’s aid on that, if not, good job. Tomorrow we will resume normal activities, and then finish out this gathering with the usual stuff. Get some rest. Mentors with first year apprentices, good job. Keep up the good work. 

Lena, Will, Halt, and Maddie all headed back to their tents. Maddie congratulated Lena on her ability to hide, and even Halt told her well done. And Will finally just put an arm around her and said that next time, he would find her. 

They got back to the tents, and bid each other a good night. Lena slipped into her tent, and slipped into her night shirt. As she wrapped herself up in her blankets and cloak, she picked up the woven bracelet, now necklace, from where she had dropped it as she had exited the hiding place earlier that day. She smiled, and pulled out her brand new ranger oakleaf, and slipped it onto the woven cord, and tied it around her neck. She fell asleep holding the bronze leaf tightly in one hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the story will be coming soon! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
